While working within ultra-high vacuum chambers, it is often required that electrical cables are carefully routed to avoid damage to the cables or elements of the experiment. Standard cable clamping systems can damage the fragile cable bundles during the act of tightening the clamp. Such conventional clamping systems are generally comprised of a bolt or screw applying pressure to a clamping plate or saddle, the amount of clamping force is difficult to ascertain due to the unpredictable amount of friction in the screw threads. Moreover, such conventional systems are usually made of metals, which can lead to the problem that the cable being clamped can have its outer metallic shield electrically connected to the surface to which it is clamped. This electrical connection can cause grounding and shielding problems in electrical systems. Damaged cables resulting from the use of such conventional cable clamping systems result not only in the electrical device becoming inoperative but damaged cables may also harm the user. Thus, there is a need in the field for a clamping system that does not damage the cable bundles during the tightening process, and one that permits excellent tactile feedback to safely clamp the cable bundle.
Some conventional clamping systems, such as the tie wrap type fastener, allow clamping of a relatively wide range of cable sizes. However, such tie wrap fasteners are only one-time use devices, in that they have to be irreparably cut before the held cables can be released, or if the adjustments have to be made.